


My hands are made to hurt (and you are right to be afraid)

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [3]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: anyway!! angst dad :D, tia is only there in the sense she is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: Achilles reflects on the fact that Kara is afraid of them. (cyberpunk rp)based on the prompt: ok so eitherrrrr Achilles being confused about why kara is scared of them, or :Achilles seeing Zero a couple years after The Incident, and Zero is doing some stupid shit like jumping off buildings or taunting gang members
Relationships: Carrion Mallory | Achilles & Kara Zelan | Zenith | PatientZero
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681
Kudos: 1





	My hands are made to hurt (and you are right to be afraid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withspaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withspaces/gifts).



Achilles kept their distance, from Kara. They rarely saw her, granted, but they saw her enough times to know she was scared of them. Euphoria liked hanging out with her sister. As her bodyguard, Achilles certainly saw Kara enough to know they scared her. 

She would flinch, when they moved. One time, Euphoria and Kara were walking down the street, Achilles following behind, when someone tried to mug them. The idiot was taken care of quickly, but Kara didn’t stop shaking. Not even when she left. (It wasn’t towards the mugger, either. She kept looking at them from the corner of their eye, she screamed when Achilles moved even though when the mugger grabbed her she barely even gasped.)

So Kara was scared of them. It was understandable. Most people were.

Achilles just- they wouldn’t know, but. They kind of thought people got less scared of a person the more they saw of them. Kara didn’t. Still. Understandable. Achilles was, tall. And- mostly cybernetic, and threatening, and they understood. Maybe people did get less scared of other people when they saw them often, and Achilles just- wasn’t a person enough for that to click.

They wouldn’t be surprised.

(it hurt. but they understand. they weren’t worth getting close to anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch was short take it alskdfjsdg


End file.
